


Last Song (A Familiar Tune)

by cohobbitation



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sub!Erik, You heard me, dom!Christine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cohobbitation/pseuds/cohobbitation
Summary: The student becomes the master, an old theme gains a new refrain, and Erik sings when Miss Daaé tells him to.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Last Song (A Familiar Tune)

It is so strange and so sweet to hear the nightingale pleading of a man twenty years her senior — for he was no more than a man, no mage of the Scholomance or fallen angel or devil’s apprentice, only a whimpering, desolate, desperate man, utterly in love and utterly at her mercy — to hear him pleading to be _taken_ —

Well, how on god’s green earth could she deny that?

“Love me,” he sobbed, divine voice shattering on the floor into wet delicious gasps, “Love me, touch me, take me, oh god, Christine _please—!_ ”

and she says yes  
and she cants her hips forward  
and she wraps her hand around his pretty ruined throat, and rides him like Raoul’s fine horses

and she says  
“Sing, Phantom, sing for me,”

and he does

and that, they say, is that.


End file.
